Theory
by Pendragon2
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter. T for some violence, just in case. My theory of who would win in a fight between a vampire and a witch or wizard. Sorry if you don't like the ending. Nothing to do with personal preference.


A/N: This is something I've been thinking about for a while. I published it under Twilight because I figured it would get a better response. You'll see. This is just my idea of what would happen. Enjoy!

*

Bonnie shivered. Not only was it March, and raining, but it was dark. Bonnie absolutely hated the dark. And because of the nature of her mission, she couldn't even light her wand. It was times like this she wished she had never entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' Special Task Force. What had she been thinking, wanting to go after new and usually dangerous species?

She'd wanted adventure, of course. She had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Bonnie was very brave, unless the dark was involved. But that was what _Lumos_ was for, right?

Someone behind her coughed. She reached back quickly and hit him over the head softly. That was the imperative on this mission: absolutely no sounds of any kind. They had to capture this creature, and the only way that would happen would be if they caught it off-guard.

Bonnie peered impatiently at the opening of the alley where Ben sat, dressed up as a homeless man. He was the bait. For the past few weeks, something had been preying on London. Dozens of citizens had gone missing. No one had seen the culprit. All that was found were the bodies, drained of blood. The evidence pointed inarguably to vampires, at least to the magical world, yet something was wrong. Vampires left puncture wounds, while the victims of these attacks simply had their throats ripped out. Bonnie knew that no vampire, at least no normal vampire, would do such a thing. Besides, vampires were too intelligent to feed in London, let alone on those who would be missed. But this attacker was indiscriminant. Men, women, office workers, homeless—all had gone missing, and all had been found the same way.

So the Special Task Force was assembled, and there they were, waiting for the hunter to arrive. For it was obviously a hunter. The Ministry was convinced that this was not some crazed Muggle serial killer, but a magical creature on the prowl.

Bonnie looked impatiently down at her watch—until she remembered that she couldn't see it. She sighed inwardly and looked back to Ben—

Ben was gone.

Bonnie blinked rapidly. He had been there, under the distant glow of the streetlight, just a second ago. He couldn't have moved that quickly. Then her eyes made out a shape at the mouth of the alley, just barely in the light. Two shapes, actually. One standing up straight, the other partially collapsed. The straight figure was bent over the other, its head at the other's neck, as though it were whispering something in its companion's ear.

But then Bonnie's brain caught up with her eyes.

She stood up quickly. "_Stupefy!_"

The other five people with her followed suit. Six red jets of light slammed into the figure near the wall, causing it to drop the other shape. The streetlight revealed Ben, his neck torn, bleeding into the circle of dim light he had fallen into.

"_Lumos!_" cried Bonnie. The light of her wand fully exposed Ben and his attacker. The former was beginning to shake as though he were having a seizure. The latter was a young woman, pale as chalk, her blond hair piled on top of her head. Her clothes were plain and nondescript. Bonnie was taken aback by the woman's beauty. She'd never seen a human, let alone a vampire, who was so gorgeous. The beauty in question was bending over Ben, her lips back to his throat.

She was conscious. She took six Stunners and barely skipped a beat.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled Bonnie again, thinking that perhaps the woman had dodged the spells before. She saw the spell hit the woman in the shoulder. There was no reaction. The woman continued to suck Ben's blood.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Bonnie cried desperately, but even the green jet of light did nothing. Bonnie realized with a sinking feeling that this woman was somehow immune to magic. It was impossible, true, but what other explanation was there? Bonnie and her fellows went through every hex, every curse in the book, but nothing worked. Bonnie briefly considered trying more utilitarian spells—_incendio, _maybe—but quickly dismissed the idea. If the killing curse did not affect this creature, why would fire?

After a valiant round of Bat-Bogey hexes, the woman got up. "Well, well, well," she said in a truly melodic voice. "What have we here? This is just too easy." The woman jerked, and suddenly was not across the alley, but next to Allen, who had crept up just in front of Bonnie while they were trying to find a spell that would work. Before he could react, he was on the ground, his neck snapped.

Bonnie was next. The rest of the squad followed in quick succession. The woman couldn't believe her luck. Seven lovely kills in one night. London was surely heaven.

**Seven Ministry Employees Found Dead in the Street**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Early this morning, the bodies of seven members of the Department for __Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were found in an alley in London. __The bodies had similar damages to those found in scores of victims already: torn throats and broken necks. _

_Department Head Amos Diggory revealed that the seven witches and wizards were trying to track down the killer, which they believed to be some species of vampire that has not been seen before. _

_"We urge the wizarding community not to panic," said Diggory. "While we are unsure how this attack could have occurred, we are investigating the matter with even more ferocity than before. Any information about the attacks is welcome."_

_Diggory's advice to the fearful was this: "Don't go out alone at night." When reminded that all seven victims of last night's attack were together, he coughed and responded, "Well then, er, maybe it's best not to go out at all. But never fear! The truth will be discovered soon enough, and then the streets of London will be safe again. Well, safer, anyway."_

_Whether "soon enough" is actually soon enough for the city is something only time can tell. _

*

A/N: So that's why I decided to post this under Twilight. Because I believe that in a fight where both sides are able to use the full extent of their powers (magic, speed, strength, etc.), the vampire would win. If you have any ideas about the subject, please review and let me know! If you just think I'm a nutjob, please review and let me know! Only not in a flame way, because I am not fire-proof...Ha. I might be adding to this eventually with other theories about the HP/Twilight universes colliding.


End file.
